The Nightmare Before Christmas (TheCartoonMan12 Style)
TheCartoonMan12's movie-spoofs of "The Nightmare Before Christmas". Cast: *Jack Skellington - Toki (Canimals) *Sally - Kelly Kangaroo (Paboo and Mojies) *Oogie Boogie - Otis, Dog the Mask (Son of the Mask) *Dr. Finkelstein - Mr. Kat (Kid vs. Kat) *Lock - Oscar (Fish Hooks) *Shock - Bea Goldfishberg (Fish Hooks) *Barrel - Draco *Mayor of Halloween Town - Monk Little Dog *Zero - Sparky (Frankenwennie) *Sandy Claws (also known as Santa Claus) - Wreck-It Ralph *Corpse Father - McCoggins (Tickety Toc) *Corpse Mother - Madame Au Lait (Tickety Toc) *Corpse - Katsuma (Moshi Monsters) *Harlequin Demon - Cheshire Cat (Alice in Wonderland) *Wolfman - Von Ripper (The Twisted Whiskers Show) *Devil - Robot Devil (Futurama) *Clown with the Tear Away Face - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Witches played by: **Big Witch - Minnie Mouse (Mickey Mouse) **Little Witch - Fee (Harvey Beaks) *The Vampire Brothers played by: **Vampire Prince - Scaredy Bat (Ruby Gloom) **Vampire Lord - Battersby (Tickety Toc) **Vampire Baron - Bunnicula (Bunnicula (2016)) **Vampire Count - Pato (Pocoyo) *The Zombie Band played by: **James The Sax Player - Flain (Mixels) **Jimmy The Accordion Player - Seismo (Mixels) **Jim The Bass Player - Snoof (Mixels) *Mr. Hyde - Hokey Wolf *Creature Under the Stairs - Kenny the Shark *Behemoth - Garfield *Undersea Gal - Ruby Gloom *Cyclops - Peri (Spliced) *Withered Winged Demon - Maggie Pesky (The Buzz on Maggie) *Mummy Boy - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Igor - Nutty (Happy Tree Friends) *Jewel Finkelstein - Dr. K (Kid vs. Kat) *Pajamas Boy - Jimmy Neutron *Pajamas Boy's Parents - Hugh and Judy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron) *The Easter Bunny - Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) *Little Boy with Donald Duck Pajamas - Numbuh 4 (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Little Girl with Mickey Mouse Pajamas - Anne of Green Gables (Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series) *Hanging Tree - Tasmanian Devil (Looney Tunes) *Hanging Skeletons - Chorus Skeleton from "Corpse Bride" *Creature Under the Bed - Under the Bed (Monsters, Inc.) *Bats - Bats from "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" *Black Cat - Doom Kitty (Ruby Gloom) *The Ghosts - Ghosts from "Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures" *The Pumpkins - Pumpkins from "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy" *Melting Man - B.O.B. (Monsters vs. Aliens) *Skeletal Reindeer - The Cat Beast (9), Glurt and Scorpi (Mixels) *Grim Reaper - Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Jack-O'-Lantern - Great Pumpkin (The Simpsons) *Old Witch - Witch (Brave) *Medium Mr. Hyde - Deputy Peck (Sheriff Callie's Wild West) *Small Mr. Hyde - Baba Looey (The Quick Draw McGraw Show) *Frankenstein - Frank (Oh Yeah! Cartoons) *The Citizens of Halloween Town - Monsters from "Hotel Transylvania", Skeletons from "Corpse Bride", Monsters from "Goosebumps" and Various "Ruby Glomm" Characters *Sliding Elves - Various "Rugarts" Characters *The Penguins - Penguins from "The Pebble and the Penguin" *Snowman - Frosty the Snowman *Singing Elves - Various "Littlest Pet Shop" Characters *Little Elves - Various "The Smurfs" Characters *Snowball Elves - Various "Recess" Characters *Love Elves - Gnomeo and Juliet *Christmas Gathering - Wubbzy, Widget and Walden (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) *Asleep Elves - Wendy, John and Michael Darling (Peter Pan) *Big Red Lobster - Robespierre (Gay Purr-ee) *Gate Keeper - Woody Woodpecker *Frog - Frog Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) *Bass Player - Odie (Garfield) *Mrs. Claws - Merida (Brave) *Baby Doll - Pikachu (Pokémon) *Zombie Toy Duck - Aeon the Terrible (Rudolph's Shiny New Year) *Scary Teddy - Zombiekins *Jack-in-the-Box - Monster House *Shrunken Head - Scary Smile (Smile) *Giant Snake - Savio (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Man-Eating Wreath - Nightmare Train (The Little Engine That Could (2011)) *Rat - Remy (Ratatouille) *Police Officer - Pat Clifton (Postman Pat) *Granny with Pajamas - Mrs. Twombly (Littlest Pet Shop) *Little Girls with Pajamas - The Powerpuff Girls *Kid with Pajamas - Kevin McCallister (Home Alone) *Fat with Pajamas - Hogarth Hughes (The Iron Giant) *Newscaster - Julie Kane (Motorcity) Category:Eli Wages Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs